The present invention is based on an arrangement made up of a power-supply device and an amplifier.
The prospectus xe2x80x9cTraveling-Wave Tube Amplifiers (TWTAs) for Space-Applicationxe2x80x9d ANT 776 841, March 1992, of the firm ANT Nachrichtentechnik GmbH describes a power-supply device for a traveling wave tube amplifier. An amplifier and a linearizer are provided with voltage from this power supply. The power-supply device and amplifier, as well as the linearizer are accommodated in independent individual units which are not adjusted to one another.
xe2x80x9cANT Nachrichtentechnische Berichtexe2x80x9d, issue Feb. 8, 1991, pp. 31 through 40, describes a microwave power amplifier for driving a traveling-wave tube. The power amplifier, linearizer and power supply (EPC) are independent individual units in this case. Protective circuits for overload or for too low an input voltage are accommodated in the power-supply device. In each case, the microwave subassemblies of the power amplifier are accommodated in a housing half-member, separate from the control circuit.
The measures of the present invention make it possible to attain an arrangement, in particular for driving a traveling-wave tube, which is non-critical with regard to electromagnetic compatibility (EMV). Costly wiring and cabling between individual units, which can negatively influence the electromagnetic compatibility, are not necessary. In particular, it is not necessary to provide numerous long connections for d.c. low voltages, d.c. high voltages, control signals and high-frequency signals between individual units.
Due to the compact design, no individual units need to be separately specified. Also, safety allowances are minimized as opposed to individual units. One input/output specification can be created for the entire assembly, which simplifies the drawing-up of a specification.
There is a reduction in weight and installation area compared to individual units, which is particularly advantageous for applications in satellites.
The structural uniting of the power-supply device, the amplifier, and an optionally provided linearizer eliminates the additional design margins previously included in the designs of previous individual units, reduces the number of amplifier modules, as well as previously necessary attenuator modules.